Souvenirs d'enfance
by Serleena
Summary: L'enfance de Roy, Maes et Yun. Où l'ont voit à quel point c'était des sales gosses.
1. Un nouvel ami

**Pour ma nouvelle fic, je plonge encore une fois dans le passé. Cette fois, c'est dans l'enfance de Roy, Yun et Maes qu'on va aller faire un petit tour.**

**Et hormis Roy et Maes, tout m'appartient. **

* * *

Riza Hawkeye entendit des rires provenant du salon du manoir Mustang. Elle et Jean Havoc échangèrent un regard. Riza abandonna le livre qu'elle lisait, et le lieutenant blond délaissa Pooch, le colley avec lequel il jouait. Gracia Hughes, qui faisait la lecture à sa fille Elysia, les suivit. Tous quatre se rendirent au salon.

Sur le canapé se tenaient Maes Hughes, Roy et sa petite soeur Yun Mustang. Le colonel tenait un gros album de photos sur ses genoux. Tous trois levèrent la tête à l'approche des autres.

" On vous a attirés par nos éclats de rire je suppose." devina Yun.

" Tout à fait." répondit Riza.

" En fait, on se rappelait notre première rencontre à tous les trois. Et aux bêtises qu'on a pu faire." expliqua Maes.

" Vous aviez quel âge ?" demanda Jean.

" Oh euh ... Moi j'avais dix ans, Yun sept et Maes dix aussi." répondit Roy.

" Et si vous nous racontiez ça ? Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne histoire." dit Gracia en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

" Ouais pourquoi pas ?" sourit Yun en se levant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami, le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Riza pour sa part alla se pelotonner contre Roy.

" Tout commence lors de mon arrivée dans cette petite ville." commença Maes.

* * *

" Voilàààà ! Le déménagement est enfin terminé !" s'exclama un homme en s'essuyant le front.

" Oui, enfin notre maison ressemble à quelque chose." ajouta une femme derrière lui.

L'homme, quelqu'un de grand, qui pouvait impressionner par sa taille et sa carrure, dégageait une aura de sympathie qui mettait rapidement en confiance. Brun avec des yeux noirs, trente-cinq ans au compteur, il était marié et père de famille. Son nom était David Hughes. Sa femme, Roxanne, était châtain, mais avec des yeux verts. D'une nature calme, réfléchie, et aimante elle savait néanmoins être sévère quand il le fallait. Elle était la maman d'un petit garçon de dix ans, appelé Maes Hughes. Il avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père et des yeux verts de sa mère.

L'enfant observait d'ailleurs ses parents depuis l'escalier de leur nouvelle maison. Ils avaient dû déménager car son père avait trouvé un meilleur travail ici. Maes avait donc quitté son école et tous ses amis. Demain était son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école, et il angoissait un peu. Il ne connaissait personne ici. Tous ses points de repère étaient à reprendre. Maes remonta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'y accouda.

" _Pourquoi papa a-t-il changé de travail ? Je croyais qu'il était heureux avec le sien. Maintenant chuis tout seul._" pensa le petit.

Il regarda la rue encore un moment puis décida de se coucher. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Sa mère le réveilla le lendemain pour l'amener à l'école. Maes se frotta les yeux, puis attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Maes entreprit ensuite de se préparer pour aller à l'école.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une vaste demeure ...

" Yun ! Roy ! Dépêchez-vous que vous allez être en retard !" appela Emeline Mustang.

" Oui m'man on arrive !" répondit une voix enfantine.

Une première tête brune apparue en haut de l'escalier, suivie de près par une deuxième. Les deux enfants empoignèrent chacun une rampe et glissèrent dessus. Ils freinèrent avant de heurter la boule à la fin.

" Quand allez-vous vous décidé à descendre cet escalier normalement ?" demanda Emeline à ses enfants devant elle.

" Ben ça va beaucoup plus vite comme ça !" sourit Yun.

" Et c'est plus rigolo." ajouta Roy avec le même sourire.

" Au moins vous ne l'avez pas descendu en luge c'est déjà." soupira Emeline.

Roy et Yun sourirent de toutes leur dents. Descendre l'escalier du manoir en luge avait été leur dernière bêtise. Mme Mustang arrangea les noeuds violets dans les couettes de sa fille, puis fouilla son fils.

" Hé !" protesta Roy.

" Je vérifie simplement que tu n'a pas ton lance-pierre, jeune homme." dit Emeline en se relevant.

" Ca risque pas puisque tu lui a confisqué." rappela Yun.

" En tout cas la confiance règne !" fit Roy.

" Avec vous, on est jamais trop prudents. Allez filez, et pas de bêtise sinon !"

" Oui m'man !" s'exclamèrent les sacripans.

Roy prit sa soeur par la main et ils sortirent du manoir en courant. Ils se rendirent en haut d'une pente non loin de leur maison. Yun sortit un petit chariot d'un buisson.

" T'es sûre de toi ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui. L'école est pile en-dessous. On devrait arriver dans le bac à sable, qui sera vide à cette heure-ci." répondit la petite fille.

" Y'a des freins au moins ?" reprit Roy.

" Tu me prends pour une crêpe ? Evidemment qu'y en a ! Regarde y'a aussi un volant." répliqua Yun.

Roy récupéra un lance-pierre et une bourse en cuir cachés dans le chariot. Il fourra son arme dans l'arrière de son short, et prit place dans le chariot derrière sa soeur.

" Allez on y va !" s'exclama Yun en enlevant le frein.

Le chariot dévala la pente à toute vitesse. La fillette freinait de temps à autre. Leur école se rapprochait très vite. En bas de la pente se trouvait un tas de bois qui formait un tremplin. L'engin prit de la vitesse et s'engagea sur le tremplin.

Il fit un bond formidable et passa par-dessus le grillage de l'école ... avant de s'écraser dans le bac à sable. Une surveillante qui se trouvit là poussa un cri.

" Et voilà ! On est même pas en retard !" fit Yun.

" Ouais, mais notre voiture est toute cassée. Pis nous aussi on failli être cassés." dit Roy en se relevant.

Il aida sa petite soeur à se relever. La surveillante accourut.

" Mais vous êtes complètement malades tous les deux ! D'où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ?" dit-elle.

" Bonjour Cathy ! De chez nous." sourit Roy.

" Mais par où êtes-vous entrés ? Et c'est quoi ça ?" reprit la jeune femme.

Mais la cloche sonnait, et les enfants sauvèrent. Comme Yun était plus jeune que Roy, elle alla dans une autre classe. Roy se mit à sa place habituelle. C'est là qu'il remarqua que la maîtresse avait la main sur l'épaule d'un garçon de son âge.

" Nous accueillons un petit nouveau aujourd'hui. Je vous présente Maes Hughes. Tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux Maes."

Ledit Maes traversa la salle, et alla s'assoir sur le pupitre à côté de Roy. Ce dernier observa le nouveau. Il avait les cheveux qui lui retombait devant les yeux, et des lunettes. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Roy lui sourit. Maes lui rendit son sourire.

" _L'a l'air sympa._" pensèrent-ils.

La leçon débuta, et Roy poussa un gémissement en laissant sa tête tomber sur son pupitre.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Maes.

" Du calcul ! J'ai horreur de ça ! En plus la maîtresse c'est qu'une vieille bique. _Câââââlculez-moi cette ââââddition, en siiiiilence et n'oubliez pâââs les retenues ! _" imita Roy.

Son imitation fit rire ceux qui étaient assez proches pour l'entendre.

" J'ai dit en siiiiiilence les enfants !" lança la maîtresse.

Mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter les rires des enfants. Roy se résigna néanmoins à recopier les calculs sur son cahier. Il détestait les maths et préférait rêvasser pendants ces leçons.

" Tu as déjà fini Roy ?" interrogea la maîtresse.

" Gné ?"

" As-tu terminé les calculs ?"

" Pas encore, dit-il. Peau de vache." ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Comme à chaque leçon de mathématique, Roy bâillait obstensiblement. Vivement la récré tiens. La cloche tant attendue sonna enfin, et Roy bondit en direction de la porte. Maes sortit en dernier. Ne connaissant encore personne, il s'assit sur un banc, et regarda les autres jouer en balançant ses pieds. Roy de son côté, jouait avec une bande de copains. Yun faisait pareil avec ses copines un peu plus loin.

" Hé Roy ! Pas cap de toucher le chapeau du surveillant là-bas." lança un gamin.

" Tu parle que je le touche !" rétorqua Roy en dégainant son lance-pierre.

Il plaça une lanière dans l'encoche, visa et tira. La pierre percuta un mur et heurta ensuite le chapeau d'un surveillant.

" Waw ! T'es le meilleur Roy !" fit un autre gosse.

" Je sais !" sourit le gamin.

Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Un grand essayait de piquer la chocolatine d'une petite fille. Roy arma et visa à nouveau. La pierre heurta le persécuteur au derrière.

" AÏE ! "

Il se tourna pour voir qui avait osé. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il n'y en avait pas dix qui utilisaient un lance-pierre ici.

" Je sais que c'est toi Mustang ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !" lança le grand en avançant vers le brun.

Soudain, un ballon le frappa à la tête.

" Tu laisse mon grand frère tranquille toi !" fit une voix féminine.

" De quoi tu mêle toi !" rétorqua le grand en se frottant la tête.

Yun alla tranquillement récupérer son ballon. Le grand marcha vers elle menaçant. Roy prépara son lance-pierre.

" T'as de la chance d'être une fille parce que sinon ..."

" Sinon quoi ?" coupa Yun.

Elle lui écrasa le pieds, et frappa dans la partie la plus sensible chez un garçon avant de lui cogner la tête avec son ballon.

" Hissss !" fit Roy.

Yun repartit vers ses copines après avoir échangé un regard complice avec son frère. Roy rangea son lance-pierre. La cloche sonna, mettant fin aux exploits des enfants Mustang. La journée se termina à quatre heures. En sortant de l'école, Maes farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son goûter. Soudain il se cogna contre quelque chose.

" Aourf !"

Il remit ses lunettes en place, pour découvrir un gros garçon qui le dépassait d'une tête et demie. A ses côtés, deux types au moins aussi grands que lui. Maes reconnut à droite celui qui avait essayé de voler une chocolatine. Le gros l'attrapa par le col et le souleva presque du sol.

" Hé toi ! File-moi ton goûter ou je te tabasse !" dit-il.

Maes déglutit, terrorisé. Tout à coup, une pierre heurta son agresseur à la tempe. Il relâcha Maes qui en profita pour déguerpir. Il découvrit Roy et sa soeur pas loin.

" Chopez-les !" s'écria le gros.

Roy et Yun détalèrent. Connaissant l'école et ses environs mieux que personne, ils semèrent sans peine la bande des racketteurs. Ils les virent s'arrêter depuis leur cachette, et regarder partout.

" On s'occupera d'eux plus tard ! Trouvons l'autre à lunettes !"

" Mince ! Faut qu'on aille l'aider." dit Yun.

" Wai, en plus il est dans ma classe. Viens on va les suivre." répondit Roy.

Ils sortirent et suivirent les balourds à distance. De son côté. Maes s'était arrêté près d'un arbre, et reprenait sa respiration. Une ombre le recouvrit soudain.

" On t'a retrouvé le binoclard !" rigola le chef de la bande.

" Aaaaah ! s'écria Maes.

PAF ! Nouvelle pierre. Yun passa entre eux et attrapa Maes par le poignet, l'entraînant avec elle.

" Vite vite !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy les rejoignit, les trois nigauds à ses trousses.

" On va les attirer vers les Jumeaux !" s'exclama Roy.

" Compris ! répondit sa soeur qui tenait toujours Maes.

D'un même mouvement, ils piquèrent vers les bois. Les trois imbéciles gagnaient du terrain. Roy bondit par-dessus un tronc mort. Il attrapa une pierre qu'il lança contre un arbre. Elle ricocha et frappa un de leur poursuivants. Ils arrivèrent soudain vers deux arbres aux troncs très proches. Yun lâcha Maes et lui passa devant. Elle franchit l'espace entre les arbres, suivie par Maes et Roy.

L'un des trois typres resta coincé entre, pendant que les autres étaient passés à côtés. Roy leur décocha une nouvelle pierre.

" Purée ils lâchent pas l'affaire eux !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Il nous reste notre trou près de la carcasse de voiture. Comme il a beaucoup plu la semaine dernière, il doit être plein de boue." fit Yun.

" Ouais héhé !" répondit Roy avec une mine de diable.

Ils galopèrent dans les bois encore un moment. Maes n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie. Soudain ses sauveurs s'arrêtèrent devant un amas de troncs.

" Cette fois on vous tiens !" s'exclama celui qui avait saisi Maes.

Ce dernier regarda les Mustang sans comprendre pourquoi ils restaient là sans bouger. Tel un taureau qui charge, le gros et son copain leur foncèrent dessus. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. BLOATCH ! Ils étaient tombé dans un trou rempli de boue, qui leur arrivait jusque sous les bras.

" Que ça vous apprenne à attaquer les autres." lança Roy.

" J'te jure que tu va me le payer Mustang !

Pour toute réponse Roy lui décocha une pierre entre les yeux. Puis lui, sa soeur et le nouveau s'en allèrent, les laissant se débattre dans la vase.

" On les a bien eu, hein Roy ?" fit Yun.

" Ouais ! J'ai trop rigolé quand ils sont tombés dans le trou !" sourit Roy.

" Oh oui ! Et l'autre qu'est resté coincé dans les arbres jumeaux !"

" Euh ... je suppose que je dois vous dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé." intervint Maes.

" Y'a pas de quoi mon pote ! Au fait moi c'est Roy, Roy Mustang. Ravi de te connaître." fit le garçon en lui tendant la main.

" Ah oui, c'est toi qui est arrivé dans le chariot ce matin ! Je suis Maes Hughes." répondit le petit en lui serrant la main.

" Et moi chuis sa p'tite soeur, Yun."

Maes lui serra aussi la main. Il remarqua à quel point elle ressemblait à son grand frère. Tous deux raccompagnèrent leur nouvel ami chez lui. Ce fut la mère de Maes qui leur ouvrit.

" Oh Maes tu t'es fait des amis déjà ?" sourit-elle en découvrant les petits.

" Oui. Voilà Roy et Yun Mustang." répondit Maes en se tournant vers eux.

" Bonjour madame ! " dirent-ils en choeur.

" Qu'ils sont mignons ! Merci à vous d'avoir raccompagné mon fils."

" Wôoo de rien !" sourit Roy.

" A demain Maes ! dit Yun.

" Salut vieux !" ajouta son frère.

" Au r'voir !" répondit Maes.

Il les regarda s'éloigner, et sa mère ferma la porte d'entrée. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise : excepté l'incident à la sortie de l'école, il s'était fait des amis dès le premier jour.

* * *

Temps présent.

" C'est donc comme ça que vous vous êtes connus." dit Gracia.

" Voui." dit Yun.

" Arriver à l'école sur un chariot ! J'hallucine !" fit Havoc.

" Sans parler du lance-pierre." ajouta Riza.

" Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on a fait par la suite tous les trois." avertit Maes.

" Sans déc !" ironisa Jean.

" Vous nous raconterez tout ça ?" demanda Gracia.

" Ah ben maintenant qu'on est lancés, autant aller jusqu'au bout !" répondit Yun.


	2. Petits sacripans

**Hmm, là on voit vraiment à quel point ce trio est redoutable. Vous ne regarderez plus les enfants de la même manière ...**

**Merci pour vos coms, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maes voyait ses amis tous les jours. Ils faisaient le trajet aller-retour ensemble. Roy était rapidement devenu son meilleur copain, et ils faisaient souvent prendre à bavarder en classe. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas école et ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser au parc.

" Maes ! Tu viens ?" lança Roy devant chez lui.

" Ouais j'arrive !" répondit son ami depuis sa fenêtre.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et alla vers Roy. Puis il remarqua Yun un peu plus loin, qui caressait le chat du voisin.

" Elle vient quand même pas avec nous ?" demanda Maes.

" Bah si pourquoi ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Mais parce que les filles c'est nul !"

" Non mais dis donc, face de cul de bouteille ! Tu manque pas de culot de me dire ça alors que je t'ai sauvé la dernière fois !" protesta Yun qui était revenue.

" J'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour me défendre !" rétorqua Maes.

" Hé ça suffit tous les deux ! Maes, ma soeur vient avec nous, point final. D'ailleurs tu verras, c'est très utile une fille avec soi." intervint Roy.

" Pffft !"

Ils allèrent au parc. Il faisait beau et chaud, c'était un bel après-midi. Il repérèrent un marchand de glace.

" Oh zut j'ai pas assez sur moi !" constata Maes en farfouillant dans ses poches.

" Tu aurais voulu quoi comme parfum ?" demanda Roy.

" Chocolat."

" A toi de jouer Yun." dit Roy en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

" Mwais. Rendez-vous près du bassin." répondit la fillette.

Roy acquiesça, et entraîna son ami. Ils se cachèrent derrière des buissons pour observer Yun. Celle-ci s'avança timidement vers le marchand, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

" Et pour toi ma mignonne, ce sera quoi ?"

" Ben .. c'est combien une glace ?" demanda-t-elle.

" 5 cenz."

A sa grande surprise, Yun éclata alors en sanglots.

" Mais hé ! Pleure pas enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" s'étonna le marchand.

" J'ai pas asseeeeez ! Snif ! Y'a un ... snif ! garçons à lunettes, aux cheveux noirs qui .. snif huuuu ! m'a pris mon aaaaargeeeent !"

" Hé !" protesta Maes plus loin.

" Shhhht ! Tais-toi tu va tout faire rater !" dit Roy en lui appuyant sur la tête.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le buisson. De son côté, Yun poursuivait son numéro.

" Ne pleure pas ma pauvre petite ! Je vais te la donner ta glace." dit le marchand en lui tapotant la tête.

" Waaaaaah ! Je devais en ... snif ... apporter à ... snif ! mes soeurs, et si elles voient que j'ai pas leurs glaces, elles vont me tapeeeeeer ! WOOOOUUUUAAIIIN !"

" Quels parfum tu voulais mon enfant ?" demanda le marchand, pris au piège.

" Mais ... snif ... peux pas vous payer !" répondit Yun en levant vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

" Je te les offre. Alors, quel parfum tes trois glaces ?"

Yun essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

" Vanille, fraise et chocolat."

Le marchand lui tendit les trois cornets.

" Peux vous faire un bisou monsieur ? Pour vous dire merci." demanda Yun timidement.

" Mais bien sûr ma petite !"

Yun lui fit une bise et s'en alla.

" Et voilà Maes ! Ca sert à ça une fille !" déclara Roy, satisfait de la prestation de sa soeur.

Puis il se dirigea vers le bassin, suivit de Maes. Yun leur tendit leur cornet, et garda celui à la fraise.

" Merci." bougonna Maes en prenant le sien.

" Y'a pas de quoi." répondit Yun sur le même ton.

Les trois enfants se promenèrent tout en léchant leur glace, obtenues gratis je le rappelle.

" C'qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Maes une fois la sienne avalée.

" On pourrait faire des bombes à eau." proposa Yun.

" Des bombes à eau ?" répéta Maes en haussant un sourcil.

" Wai. Et on les balance sur les gens. Viens on va te montrer." répondit Roy.

Ils sortirent du parc, et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Maes ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant le manoir. Roy et Yun allèrent dans la forêt attenante. Ils y avaient une cabane dans un arbre. Le frère farfouilla dans un coffre, et trouva des ballons. Puis ils redescendirent et revinrent au parc. Les trois enfants remplirent leurs ballons à des pompes à eau. Ceci fait, ils se cachèrent derrière la végétation environnante. Roy fit tournoyer une première bombe, qu'il lâcha ensuite sur une vieille dame. Elle poussa un cri quand l'eau lui éclaboussa les jambes.

Les enfants rigolèrent, cachés derrière un buisson. Yun en prit, et se cacha derrière un arbre.

" _Tiens, le vilain poissonnier qui pue !_" pensa-t-elle avec une mine de diable.

SPLATCH ! suivi d'un chapelet d'injures. Le poissonnier était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Les enfants changèrent d'endroit. Roy bombarda le gardien du parc depuis un arbre. Maes toucha un chien, qui prit de panique entraîna son maître derrière lui. Ils épuisèrent vite leurs munitions, et s'en allèrent du parc avant qu'on ne les soupçonne.

" Alors ? C'est marrant hein ?" dit Roy.

" Ca c'est sûr !" répondit Maes.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison où étaient posés des pots de peinture ouverts. Roy sourit : il venait d'avoir une idée. Il entra après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, et attrapa un pot de peinture rouge. Puis il grimpa sur l'échelle à côté, et posa le pot en équilibre sur la porte d'entrée entrebaîllée. Ensuite Roy redescendit vivement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit voyou ?" demanda le propriétaire des lieux en ouvrant une fenêtre.

" Blllblllblll !" répondit Roy en lui tirant la langue.

" Oh attends un peu sacripan !"

Roy décampa. Le type ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, et bien évidemment reçut la peinture rouge sur la tête. Les enfants s'enfuirent, en riant aux éclats. Ils coururent aussi loin que possible.

" Wahahaha ! Bien joué Roy, on aurait dit une grosse limace toute dégoulinante !" commenta Maes.

Les chenapans continuèrent leur route, et tant qu'à faire leurs bêtises. Maes commença par ôter un écriteau posé sur un banc : peinture fraîche. Ses amis n'eurent plus qu'à observer le résultat. Les rayures à la page. La journée se termina vite. Maes se sépara de ses amis devant chez lui. Mais ils se retrouvaient le lendemain à l'école. Ca promettait d'autres bêtises, comme savonner le tableau noir, mettre un peu d'encre sur la chaise de la maîtresse ... et j'en passe et des meilleures.

* * *

On connaissait les trois gamins dans tout le voisinnage. La terreur des honnêtes gens, et le désespoir de leur parents. Ils avaient beau sévir, les enfants avaient le diable au corps. Un jour, alors que les petits se trouvaient chez les parents de Maes ces derniers durent s'absenter. Roxanne la mère, décida de faire appel à une baby-sitter. Son fils protesta vertement :

" Mais on est des grands maman ! On peut se garder tout seuls !"

" C'est ça ! Pour qu'on trouve la maison rasée à notre retour ?" répondit sa mère en composant un numéro de téléphone.

Maes rejoignit ses amis en bougonnant.

" Alors ?" demanda Yun.

" Pffff ! Ma mère appelle une nounou !" répondit le garçon.

" Ah trop nul !" fit Roy.

" Wai. On va rien pouvoir faire avec elle." reprit Maes.

" Alors, on va lui pourrir la vie !" s'exclama Roy.

" Ouais ! " approuvèrent Maes et Yun.

Les parents de Maes firent maintes recommandations aux enfants jusqu'à l'arrivée de la baby-sitter. C'était une jeune lycéenne, avec un paquet de livres sous les bras. Les parents lui donnèrent quelques instructions, et la laissèrent avec les petits.

" Bon les mioches, on va la faire courte et bonne. J'ai mon bac à réviser, alors vous jouez tranquilos dans votre coin jusqu'au retour des parents compris ?" dit-elle.

" Vous voulez pas jouez avec nous ?" demanda Yun.

" Non."

Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Les enfants échangèrent un regard, puis sourirent. Vive la liberté ! Ils sortirent de la cuisine en vitesse. Maes montra son ballon tout neuf à Roy, et proposa de jouer au foot dehors.

" Iiiik !" s'exclama la baby-sitter quand le ballon traversa un carreau.

Elle se leva et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Ce faisant elle posa le pieds sur un patin que Yun avait posé là.

" Hé mon patin ! " s'exclama la fillette assise par terre.

La june fille roula jusqu'à un placard. Roy qui rentrait à ce moment-là, courut et ferma la porte qu'il coinça avec une chaise. La jeune fille tambourina à la porte :

" Ouvrez la porte ! Je suis claustrophobe !"

" C'est quoi un claustro-chose ?" demanda Maes.

" Prrrt ! Aucune idée." dit Yun.

" Bon, on joue à cache-cache ?" proposa Maes.

" D'accord c'est moi qui cherche !" répondit Roy.

Les enfants coururent se cacher dehors, ignorant les appels de leur baby-sitter. Ils ne vinrent la délivrer qu'un demi-heure plus tard. Elle en sorti furax.

" Vous allez me le payer !" s'écria-t-elle.

Les trois gosses décampèrent, la lycéenne à leurs trousses. Roy dégain son arme favorite au moment où elle attrapait sa soeur. Il l'arma, opéra un demi-tour et la toucha au poignet. Yun rejoignit son grand frère dont elle prit la main.

" Viens p'tite soeur !" dit Roy.

Les enfants rejoignirent Maes dehors. Ce dernier avait déroulé le tuyau d'arrosage, et ouvert le robinet. Quand ses amis furent derrière lui, il arrosa copieusement la baby-sitter. Roy et Yun allèrent dans la remise, et trouvèrent une corde. Ils allèrent ligoter la jeune fille. Maes trouva des oeufs pourris dans une boîte en métal.

" Je savais que j'avais bien fait de les conserver." dit-il.

Il revint près de ses amis et leur montra sa trouvaille. Les trois garnements entrepirent de bombarder la malheureuse. Puis Yun suggéra de la cacher dans la remise au fonds du jardin, pour que les voisins ne soient pas alertés par ses cris. Maes trouva un chiffon et la baillônna avec. Ceci fait, les trois sacripans poursuivirent leurs jeux. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les parents de Maes revinrent.

" Mes parents ! Faut aller libérer l'autre !" s'exclama Maes.

" Je lui apporte ses livres." ajouta Yun.

Les garçons libérent la nounou, plus que furieuse. Yun lui tendit ses livres, qu'elle prit d'un geste rageur. De l'autre côté, les parents la virent passer, trempée, malodorante et tendue comme un arc. Elle ne les vit pas, trop pressée de quitter les lieux.

" C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?" dit Roxanne.

" Des bêtises, que veux-tu qu'ils aient fait d'autres." répondit le père.

Ils remarquèrent le carreau cassé en entrant. Roxanne appela les chenapans, qui mirent un moment à venir.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant la vitre cassée.

" Euh ... une fenêtre m'man." répondit Maes.

" Et pourquoi est-elle cassée ?"

" Bah ... c'est le ballon de foot." fit Roy penaud.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète de ne pas jouer au ballon près de la maison ?" reprit la mère.

" Mais maman, tu dis qu'on peut pas jouer dans la rue, pas devant la maison, alors où est-ce qu'on joue ?" demanda Maes.

" Là il marque un point chérie." dit David en croisant les bras.

" Tu pourrais me soutenir non ?" répliqua sa femme.

" Mais je te soutiens à cent pour cent. Seulement, s'il ne peut jouer au ballon nulle part, c'était vraiment pas la peine de lui en acheter un."

Roxanne soupira. Elle priva son fils de sortie pour une semaine, pendant que son mari appelait un vitrier. Elle les interrogea également pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec leur nounou.

" Ben ... elle était pas gentille avec nous." répondit Yun en raclant le sol de sa chaussure.

" Comment ça elle n'était pas gentille ?"

" Elle était pas gentille." répéta Roy.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?" demanda David en revenant.

Les enfants se regardèrent, mais ne répondirent pas. Les adultes soupirèrent, puis se décidèrent à raccompagner les enfants Mustang chez eux. Ils ne cachèrent pas ce qui s'était passé à leurs parents. Emeline, la mère, insista pour lui rembourser la vitre cassée. Elle punit également ses enfants en les privant de sortie.

" Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous cessiez de faire des bêtises tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle.

Pourtant, Roy et Yun n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des enfants pourris-gâtés. Ils étaient curieux et casse-cou, c'est tout.


	3. La guerre des cours de récrés

**Bien, continuons à suivre nos diaboliques enfants dans leur aventures. Quand ils décident de lutter c'est pas mal non plus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après cette mésaventure avec la nounou, les parents des trois enfants essayèrent autant que possible de ne pas avoir recours à une baby-sitter. Mais quand ça arrivait, ça tournait toujours au cauchemar pour les malheureuses. Ils les terrorisaient, tant et si bien qu'à force plus personne ne voulut les garder. A l'exception peut-être du majordome de la famille Mustang. Curieusement, les enfants se montraient adorables avec lui. Pourtant une fois, l'ingéniosité des enfants pour faire des bêtises allait être utilisé pour une bonne cause. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. 

Les petits se trouvaient à l'école, tous les trois assis sur la balançoires. Tant qu'ils n'en bougeaient pas, les surveillants étaient tranquilles. Quelque fois, ils leur arrivaient d'être calme pendant un certain temps. Même si c'était plutôt rare.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il va y avoir des nouveaux." fit soudain Yun.

" Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Maes.

" C'est Sacha. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle sait toujours tout."

" Et va y en avoir combien de nouveaux ?" questionna Roy.

" Ben c'est cinq frères y paraît."

" Cinq ? Wow." dit Maes.

" Ouais. Ils arrivent demain en principe." annonça Yun.

La cloche sonna la fin de la récréation. Roy et Maes partirent d'un côté, Yun de l'autre. Tous trois étaient curieux de voir les nouveaux venus. Cinq frères, ça promettait d'être l'attraction du moment. Personne n'en avait autant. Le lendemain matin, les nouveaux firent leur apparition.

" La vache mais ils sont immenses !" fit Maes.

Les cinq frères étaient en effet plutôt grands pour leur âge.

" J'espère qu'ils sont pas idiots." dit Yun.

" Ouais, moi aussi." ajouta son frère.

Tous trois ne purent s'empêcher de noter leur air un peu dur. Ils ne furent pas dans la même classe. Deux atterrirent dans celle des garçons.

" Tu trouve pas qu'ils se la jouent un peu ?" souffla Maes.

" Si. Tu veux que je te dise, je les sens pas ces cinq zoziaux." confia son meilleur ami.

Roy n'avait pas tort. Quelques jours après leur arrivée, la bande des cinq comme les enfants les avaient surnommés, commencèrent à se faire remarquer.

" Bé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Yun en voyant un garçon pleurer.

" Rien ! "

" T'as perdu quelque chose ?" renchérit Roy.

" Nan, laissez-moi tranquille."

A ce moment-là, la bande des cinq passa. L'un d'eux mangeait une tartine, et regardait le garçonnet d'un air moqueur. Yun fronça les sourcils, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé.

" Ah le bouffon !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Quoi ?" demanda Maes.

" Cet abruti lui a piqué son goûter !"

" J'en étais sûr ! Ils vont remplacer les trois crétins !" dit Roy.

L'un des cinq poussa brutalement une fillette qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Roy fronça les sourcils. Son lance-pierre le démangeait. Seule la fin de la récré l'empêcha de canarder les malotrus. Mais les cinq ne se contentaient pas de régner sur la cour de récré. Ils empoisonnaient également ceux qui jouaient au parc les jours de congés.

" Ils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs ceux-là." fit Yun.

" Ouais. Franchement va falloir qu'on s'occupe d'eux." ajouta Maes.

Un des garçons s'en prit soudain à une des amies de Yun. Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour. Maes tenta de la retenir en vain.

" Hé dis donc abruti ! T'as pas bientôt fini d'embêter tout le monde ?" lança la petite brune.

" De quoi j'me mêle fillette ?" répondit le garçon.

" C'est ma copine que tu viens de pousser là, crétin !" riposta Yun.

" De quoi tu m'a traité là ?" reprit le garçon menaçant.

" De crétin ! Et j'ai oublié abruti, bouffon, idiot, imbécile et tous un tas d'autres trucs !" rétorqua Yun sans se démonter.

Le gamin la poussa, elle fit pareil. Sentant que ça allait dégénérer, Maes rappliqua.

" Hé ça va fiche-lui la paix !" dit-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle tombait.

" T'as un problème toi ?" demanda son adversaire.

" Oui, et il est en face de moi." répliqua Maes d'un ton peu engageant.

Sans ses frères, l'autre décida de battre en retraite.

" Merci Maes, t'as été super." dit Yun.

" Oh tu t'es pas mal débrouillée non plus." sourit le brun à lunette.

" Merciii !"

Yun lui attrapa la tête et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. Maes sentit ses joues chauffer. Roy revint un peu après avec une bouteille d'eau. Il la donna à sa petite soeur.

" T'es tout rouge Maes, qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda Roy.

" Rien."

Maes croisa les bras, et détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules. Puis ils entamèrent un jeu. Toutefois, quand ils revinrent chez eux, Yun raconta à son grand frère ce qui s'était passé au parc, excepté le bisou à son copain.

" Il a eu de la chance que je sois pas là celui-là." commenta Roy.

" Je te le dis, ça va mal se finir cette histoire." reprit Yun.

" Hm."

Les connaissant, ça n'allait pas être mal.

* * *

La bande des cinq, sûre de son pouvoir, continuait à en abuser à toutes les récrés. Roy n'y tint plus et dégaina son lance-pierre. Maes le retint, et son ami lui lança un regard étonné. 

" Ils sont cinq plus grand que nous, je te rappelle."

" Maes a raison, faut qu'on trouve autre chose." appprouva Yun.

" T'as une idée soeurette ?" interrogea Roy en rangeant son arme.

" Wai, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide. De beaucoup d'aide."

Maes et Roy échangèrent un regard. Yun avait un regard qui ne disait rien de bon. Connaissant son imagination, ça risquait d'être drôle. La petite alla voir chacune des victimes des cinq grands, et leur parla un instant. Elle revint vers la fin de la récré, et lança un clin d'oeil aux garçons. A la fin de la journée scolaire, Yun les conduisit dans un petit square. Les écoliers à qui elle avait parlé les rejoignirent.

" Bien. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je voulais qu'on vienne ici." commença Yun en se mettant face à tout le monde.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" Chacun de vous a eu affaire aux cinq débiles. Moi ce que je vous propose, c'est de leur donner une bonne leçon." annonça-t-elle.

" Mais ils sont plus forts que nous !" rappela une fillette.

" Et plus grands !"

" Plus nombreux aussi."

" Dites, combien on est là ?" interrogea Yun.

" Ben ... dix." répondit un garçon.

" Alors on est plus nombreux qu'eux. Et encore, j'ai pas pu rassembler tout le monde. Si nous on est plus nombreux, on peut les battre." reprit Yun avec conviction.

" Mais ils ..." insista un enfant.

" Ma soeur a raison : si on est tous unis, on peut arriver à les remettre à leur place." intervint Roy.

" Mais comment ?" demanda une petite.

" On va leur tendre un piège. Et faites-nous confiance, ça va les calmer." sourit Yun.

Elle demanda à chacun d'apporter certains objets de chez eux. Puis elle termina là la réunion, et chacun rentra chez soi. Sur le trajet, Roy demanda des explications à sa petite soeur.

" Dans trois jours, y'aura pas école. On pourra s'occuper des crétins. Nous allons devoir fabriquer quelques petites choses." répondit Yun.

" Tu réponds pas vraiment à sa question." souligna Maes.

" C'est parce que j'ai pas tout mis au point encore. Tu peux venir chez nous Maes ?" demanda-t-elle.

Les joues du petit rosirent.

" Ben ... je vais demander à maman." répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Il quitta le frère et la soeur à un carrefour. Ces derniers firent d'abord leurs devoirs. Ensuite, Yun rejoignit son grands frère dans sa chambre avec une grande feuille de papier et une carte de la ville.

" C'est pourquoi faire ça ?" demanda Roy, tandis qu'elle grimpait sur son lit.

" Approche. On va faire un parcours truffé de pièges pour ces idiots. La feuille c'est pour les pièges, et ce qu'il va falloir." répondit Yun.

" Bonne idée." sourit Roy.

Lui et sa soeur planchèrent sur ce projet toute la soirée. Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades dans le square. Chacun avait apporté divers objets : de la nourriture avariée, des armes en plastisque, des ficelles etc. Yun déroula la carte de la ville, et les enfants se rapprochèrent.

" Roy et moi on a tracé un parcours. On a pensé à des pièges, va falloir les construire, après on va les attirer dedans." dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur la carte.

" Et nous on fait quoi ?" demanda un enfant.

" Vous actionnerez les pièges. Vous serez cachés, ils ne sauront pas que c'est vous. Mais soyez discrets en repartant." répondit Roy.

Yun attribua ensuite un coin à chacun. Restait à construire les fameux pièges. Les enfants s'y mirent après l'école, pendant trois jours. Il leur fallait également prévoir un dernier point : comment attirer la bande sur le parcours.

" Je m'en occupe." décida Roy.

" Et comment tu va faire ?" interrogea Maes.

" Avec ça." répondit son ami en montrant son lance-pierre.

Maes acquiesça en silence. Le jour J arriva enfin. La fameuse bande traînait dans la cours après l'école. Roy s'avança, lance-pierre en main et la bourse contenant les pierres à la ceinture. Il arma cinq fois, lança cinq pierres qui touchèrent cinq cibles, le tout très vite.

" Attrapez-le !" s'exclama l'aîné de la bande.

Mais le rusé gamin ne l'avait pas attendu et s'était déjà enfui. Il devait néanmoins ne pas courir trop vite, et rester dans leur champ de vision. Roy arriva en vue du premier piège. Les arbres jumeaux. Il passa à côté. Le premier piège se déclencha. Une corde posée sur le sol, qui saisit le pieds d'un des gosses et le suspendit par la cheville. Surpris, les autres s'arrêtèrent.

" Et alors tas de fillettes ? J'attends moi !" lança Roy un peu plus loin.

Ulcérés, le reste de la bande se lança de nouveau à sa poursuite. Le brun se dirigea vers le deuxième piège. Un filet contenant des oeufs pourris comme il se doit tomba. Plus loin, un autre filet qui emprisonna un troisième compère. Petit à petit, les cinq frères succombèrent aux pièges disposés dans le bois. Roy arriva enfin au dernier, qu'il franchit d'un bond.

" Tu va payer pour tout ça !" s'exclama l'aîné de la bande.

Il s'enfonça soudain dans les feuilles. Ses victimes sortirent, accompagnés de Yun, Maes et Roy. Les gosses lancèrent des tomates sur le gamin pris au piège.

" Bande de vaches ! Je vais vous faire payer !" s'exclama-t-il en se protégeant de ses bras.

" Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends !" s'exclama Maes avant de lui balancer une tomate.

" T'as plus intérêt à nous embêter, autrement on te fera la peau à la récré !" fit une fillette.

" Ouais ! " approuvèrent les autres gamins.

Ils le laissèrent se débattre dans la boue. Les gamins délivrèrent ceu qui en avaient besoin, non sans les menacer de représailles. Le jour suivant, cette histoire fit le tour de l'école. Mais les cinq frères étaient décidés à se venger. Et ils allaient le faire à leur façon, c'est-à-dire en cognant. Seulement, maintenant que tout le monde était convaincu qu'on pouvait leur tenir tête, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Les enfants l'apprirent à leur dépens : alors qu'ils tentaient de maltraiter un de ceux qui les avaient piégés, ils eurent la surprise de voir aussitôr débarquer une dizaine de gamins qui défendirent leur camarade.

" On leur avait bien dit de se tenir tranquille." commenta Yun, assise sur une balançoire.

" Oh ils finiront bien par comprendre." dit Maes.

" Ben vaudrait mieux ! Autrement ils vont finir par ressembler à des puzzles." dit Roy.

Ses amis sourirent, tout en continuant à se balancer doucement.


	4. Dîner catastrophe

**Voilà la suite des souvenirs. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la période où ils ont fait leurs pires bêtises, et que ça n'ira pas au-delà. Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

" Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir eu une enfance bien remplie." commenta Riza à la fin du récit.

" Oui. Mais attendez, le meilleur est encore à venir." répondit Yun.

" Ouais. Perso, mon meilleur souvenir c'est quand nos parents nous ont demandé de mettre un dawa pas possible à un dîner mondain." révéla Roy.

" Sérieux ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Je dirais même authentique. J'en suis toujours pas revenu."

" Et moi donc ! Quoique nous avions assez bien commencé la soirée. L'ennui, y'a pas pire pour inciter des gosses à faire des bêtises. De mon point de vue en tout cas." ajouta Yun.

" Curieux, je me souviens pas de ce jour." fit Maes, un doigt sur le menton.

" C'est normal, t'étais pas là. On te l'avait pourtant raconté le lendemain.. Mais je vais te rafrâchir la mémoire. Tiens, là c'est nous en costume du dimanche." reprit Roy en montrant un cliché.

On y voyait le frère et la soeur assez bien habillé, mais avec des têtes jusque par terre.

" Eh bien ! Vous n'aviez pas des têtes de joyeux drilles." constata Gracia.

" Non. Il faut savoir que ce genre de mondanités nous ennuyait profondément, et nous ennuie toujours." expliqua Yun.

" Allez, il est temps de passer à l'histoire." annonça Roy.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les enfants se trouvaient dans la chambre de Roy. Maes se regardait dans le psyché, d'un air pensif.

" Pfff ces cheveux ! Je sais pas quoi en faire. Ils sont tout le temps en bazar." dit-il en se passant une main dans sa crinière brune.

" Eh ben ... pourquoi tu les mets pas en arrière ? fit Yun en approchant. Comme ça."

Elle plaqua tous les cheveux de son amis avec ses mains. Une mèche s'échappa,e et retomba devant ses yeux. Maes considéra sa coiffure.

" Ouais c'est pas mal J'vais me coiffer comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Viens dans la salle de bain, on doit avoir du gel." proposa Roy.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Maes se positionna devant le lavabo, pendant que Yun farfouillait pour trouver du gel. Elle descendit ensuite sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était montée, et avança vers Maes. Elle mit du gel dans les mains de son frère, puis dans les siennes. Tous deux plaquèrent les cheveux de leur ami sur la tête.

" Doucement !" dit-il.

" Et voilà ! " clama Yun une fois le travail terminé.

" Vous n'en avez pas trop mis ?" demanda le petit binoclard.

" Bah comme ça au moins ça tiendra." répondit Roy.

La voix d'Emeline Mustang se fit soudain entendre. Les trois gamins allèrent à sa rencontre.

" Les enfants, vous vous souvenez que nous allons dîner chez les Rasada." dit-elle.

" Oh non !" s'exclamèrent le frère et la soeur.

" Oh si. Il faut bien que vous participiez à ce genre de soirée de temps à autre, mes chéris."

" On peut pas aller chez Maes à la place ?" demanda Yun.

La proposition fit rosir le concerné.

" Bah ... c'est pas possible. J'ai mon tonton, ma tata et mon cousin qui viennent manger ce soir." dit-il.

" Alors c'est une affaire entendue les enfants. Vous venez avec nous."

Roy et Yun soupirèrent, et croisèrent les bras avec une moue contrariée identique. Un peu plus tard, Maes rentra chez lui, laissant ses amis se préparer à une soirée mortelle.

" On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?" demanda le patriarche Mustang.

" Oui. Je sais bien qu'entre les Rasada et nous ce n'est pas la folle amitié, néanmoins nous devons répondre à leur invitation." répondit Emeline.

" Invitation forcée, ne nous faisons pas d'illusions." reprit l'archiduc.

" En tout cas, j'espère que les petits se tiendront tranquilles."

" Oh, s'ils font des bêtises je ne leur en voudrais pas personnellement."

" Mmmh, ne les encourage pas."

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux diablotins avaient fini de se préparer.

" Pff ! J'ai l'air d'un clown dans ce smok-truc !" râla Roy en se regardant dans la glace de la chambre de sa soeur.

" Moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un parachute avec cette robe. J'en ai jamais eu d'aussi large." ajouta Yun en tira doucement sur sa robe.

" On va trop s'ennuyer là-bas."

" Vé."

A l'heure dite, ils se rendirent à la grande demeure du comte Rasada. La salle de réception était déjà pleine comme un oeuf. Les enfants tenaient la main de leurs parents. La maîtresse des lieux vint les accueillir, accompagnée de son mari.

Elle dit bonsoir aux enfants, qui répondirent poliment.

" La table des petits est là-bas. Venez mes chéris."

Mme Rasada les conduisit à une grande table, où s'ennuyaient ferme une dizaine d'autres gamins.

" J'ai même pas mon lance-pierre." fit Roy.

" Oh j'ai failli oublier. Tiens le voilà." répondit Yun en le lui faisant passer sous la table.

" OO ! Comment t'as fait pour l'emmener sans que les parents le sache ?"

" C'est toi qu'on fouille d'habitude, pas moi." sourit Yun.

" Merci soeurette !" fit Roy en récupérant son arme et une bourse en cuir contenant des pierres.

Il les cacha dans son smoking. A côté de lui se trouvait la fille du comte, Sonia.

" Haaaan ! T'as amené ça je vais le dire à maman et tes parents." dit la peste de huit ans.

" Si tu tiens à conserver ta belle robe intacte, tu laisse mon frère tranquille." intervint Yun.

Elle planta violemment sa fourchette dans une tranche de pain, faisant sursauter Sonia. Roy sourit : sa soeur prenait toujours sa défense, et farouchement. Ce que Roy lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Un silence positivement ennuyé s'installa à la table des enfants.

" Y'a des jeux quelque part ?" demanda Roy à Sonia.

" Non, pas pour vous." répondit Sonia avec hauteur.

" Ben ma vieille, tu reçois trop mal." se moqua Roy.

" Ah oui ? Eh bien d'accord, on va dans ma salle de jeux, et on verra bien si je suis toujours nulle !" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Roy et Yun se tapèrent dans la main, et les autres remercièrent le brun. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient tout un tas de jouets : un parc à boules, une maison en plastique avec un toboggan, un panier de basket, etc. Les enfants se dispersèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Sonia frappa dans ses mains, et un pékinois avec un noeud rose ridicule accourut.

" Tu vois ces deux-là Titou ? Allez attaque !" dit-elle en lui faisant voir Roy et Yun.

Elle le reposa, et le pékinois trotta vers les enfants, après lesquels il aboya rageusement.

" Couché toi !" fit Roy.

Mais le chien semblait décidé à les mordre. Roy dégaina alors son lance-pierre, et lui décocha une pierre. Le chien couina et s'en alla.

" Mon Titou ! Vous l'avez blessé méchants !" s'exclama Sonia.

" C'est parce qu'il a voulu nous mordre !" répliqua Yun.

" Même pas vrai !"

" Arrête de mentir ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui nous l'a envoyé !" s'exclama Roy.

" Menteurs ! J'vais le dire à mes parents !" menaça Sonia.

Roy lui barra la route :

" Mauvaise idée crâne d'oeuf. C'est entièrement ta faute, alors si tu cafte je te jure qu'on le dépiaute ton clebs." avertit-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Sonia se le tint pour dit. Le repas fut servi, et ils durent interrompre leur jeux.

" Z'en font une tête m'man et p'pa." remarqua Roy.

Yun regarda en direction de ses parents. Ceux-ci paraissaient effectivement en colère. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtise cette fois. Une fois le dîner des enfants terminé, ils retournèrent à la salle de jeux.

" Les enfants !" appela leur mère.

Roy et Yun s'arrêtèrent. Emeline s'approcha et se mit à l'eur hauteur.

" Ca va vous vous amusez ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais ça peut aller." répondit Roy.

" J'aurais un petit service à vous demander mes petits." reprit Emeline.

" Ah oui ?" fit Yun.

" Tout d'abord, soyons bien clairs : c'est exceptionnel, et je ne tolèrerais pas cela une autre fois. C'est bien compris ?"

Les deux chenapans échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent.

" Alors voilà : je voudrais que vous fassiez des bêtises dans la salle des adultes. Beaucoup de bêtises."

Hein quoi ? Avaient-ils bien compris ?

" T'es sûre m'man ? On peut ?" demanda Roy.

" Tout à fait. Et allez-y de bon coeur, vous ne serez pas punis." sourit Emeline.

Ils se regardèrent, puis sourirent comme si c'était noël. Leur mère revint à sa table, et lança un regard entendu à son mari. Ce dernier sourit, satisfait. Les Rasada allaient apprendre à médire de la sorte sur eux. Roy et Yun entrèrent. Yun attrapa deux bouts d'une nappe, qu'elle fit claquer renversant ainsi nombre de plats. Roy décocha une pierre à un serveur, qui fit tomber le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une pile de verres. Les verres s'écrasèrent avec fracas. Il grimpa ensuite sur ue autre table, courut et fit une glissade.

Les convives poussèrent des cris choqués. Yun renversa la table des petits et s'aggrippa à un rideau.

" C'est rigolooooo !" s'exclama-t-elle avant que le rideau tombe.

" Ce ne sont pas vos enfants, Mme l'archiduchesse ?" demanda une femme.

" Oh les chenapans ! Mais c'est ça quand on insulte leur parents." répondit la concernée bien fort.

Roy renversa une soupière, saisit des petits gâteaux qu'il projeta à l'aide de son lance-pierre. Sa soeur attrapa une extrémité de nappe, son frère saisit l'autre, et ils montèrent sur la table. Traînant la nappe derrière eux, ils desservirent à leur façon.

" BOUH !" s'écria Yun en sautant sur un domestique.

Roy avisa un autre serveur poussant un chariot contenant les gâteaux du dessert. Il chipa le chariot, se fit une place dessus en balançant les dessert sur tout le monde. Yun arriva et le poussa, pendant que son grand frère mitraillait les convives.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru les enfants capables d'une telle chose." confia leur père, qui observait le spectacle.

" Moi non plus. Mais pour une fois, j'en suis satisfaite." sourit la mère.

On essaya d'attraper les gosses, en vain. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les autres se joignirent à eux, rajoutant à la confusion générale. Roy fila entre les jambes d'un homme qui tenta de le capturer.

" Trop lent ! Et hop !" dit-il avant de lui décocher un coup de pieds aux fesses.

" Et hop !" s'exclama Yun en bondissant.

Elle frappa une femme avec un plateau d'argent qu'elle tenait. GONG ! Quelqu'un la souleva du sol.

" ROY ! AU SECOURS !" s'écria-t-elle en essayant de frapper son ravisseur.

Son grand frère arma son lance-pierre, et décocha une pierre. Elle ricoca sur un plat, puis un mur de toucher celui qui détenait sa soeur. Il la relâcha aussitôt.

" Ouille ! Petit garnement ! Tu va voir ! "

Yun lui fit un croche-pieds et il s'étala. Puis elle fila vers son frère. Ce dernier aperçut les parents sur le pas de la porte. Leur père leur fit signe, et ses rejetons rapliquèrent main dans la main. Emeline prit Roy par la main, et son mari la petite dans ses bras. La famille Mustang se sauva de cette pagaille totale, et rentra à son manoir.

" C'était super maman ! On reviendra ?" demanda Yun. 

" Je ne crois pas ma chérie."

" En tout cas on s'est bien amusés." dit Roy qui enlevait son smoking.

" N'oubliez pas de ne jamais recommencer surtout." rappela leur père.

" D'accord." firent les enfants un peu déçus.

Ils dirent bonsoir à leur parents, et filèrent au lit.

* * *

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vos parents aient pu vous demander une telle chose." fit Gracia.

" Si fait. Tiens attends : hé maman !" fit Roy au moment où sa mère passait.

" Oui ?"

" Tu te souviens du dîner chez les Rasada ?" sourit-il.

" Si je m'en souviens ... la plus grosse bêtise que vous ayez faite." sourit la dame.

" Et la seule pour laquelle on n'a pas été punis. Comme paradoxe on fait pas mieux." ajouta Yun.

" Oui. Mais les médisances qu'ils ont osé proférer ce soir-là méritait ce cataclysme." reprit leur mère.

Ses enfants approuvèrent, et elle s'en alla. Maes rigola :

" Quand je pense que j'ai loupé ça ! Mais je m'en rappelle maintenant."

" Ouais, on aurait bien voulu que tu sois là." dit Roy.

" Pourtant il semble que vous vous en soyez très bien tirés tout seuls." intervint Riza.

" En effet, je suis assez fière de nous." sourit Yun.


	5. Des voleurs dans la ville

**Allez la suite ! Nos trois chenapans vont être confrontés à un problème relativement ennuyant ... heureusement ils ont de l'imagination ! Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

" NAN ! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !"

" Roy ça suffit ! Toi Yun irez chez le docteur un point c'est tout !" répondit sa mère en essayant de le sortir de sa chambre.

Après avoir courut après le galopin dans toute la maison, elle avait fini par le coincer. S'agissait de le sortir de sa chambre à présent. Emeline souleva son fils, et tenta de franchir la porte. Mais Roy écarta les jambes, et bloqua la sortie.

" Mais ! Gnnnmph !" fit sa mère en poussant.

Son fils tint bon, les pieds de chaque côté de la porte. Emeline recula, et le prit dans ses bras. Roy attrapa l'angle de mur, la ralentissant encore.

" Arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens voyons !" s'exclama sa mère tandis que le petit se débattait comme un beau diable.

" AAAAAAAH !"

Ca c'était Yun. Son père avait finalement réussi à l'attraper.

" Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !" s'exclama-t-elle en se cramponnant au lit.

" YUN ! Je vais me fâcher !" rugit son père.

Il parvint à la faire lâcher prise, et commença à rejoindre sa femme. Les enfants se débattaient de toutes leurs forces. A la porte d'entrée, Roy fit encore barrage avec son corps.

" Dépêche-toi que je vais pas pouvoir la tenir !" dit le père derrière elle.

" Je gnnn ... voudrais t'y voir !"

Enfin ils sortirent. Leurs enfants avaient décidé d'ameuter tout le quartier avec leurs cris. Maes qui venaient les voir, les entendit et courut vers eux.

" Yun ! Roy !"

Le spectacle de ses amis se débattant dans les bras de ses parents le laissa un moment sans voix.

" MAES AU SECOURS !" s'écria Yun en l'apercevant.

Le petit fit trois pas.

" Rassure-toi Maes, ils vont simplement chez le docteur." dit leur père.

Le binoclard déglutit. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça. Les Mustang parvinrent à fourrer leurs rejetons dans la voiture. Emeline donna au chauffeur l'ordre du départ. Une fois chez les médecins, il fallut arriver à les sortir de la voiture et à les faire entrer. Finalement, ils les firent asseoir et eux avec, le tout sous le regard ahuri des gens présents. Yun fut la première à être appelée. Son père la prit avec elle.

" NAN J'IRAI PAS !" s'exclama-t-elle en aggripant Roy.

Il la tira d'un côté et son père de l'autre. Leur mère s'en mêla également.

" Mais lâche-la bon sang !" dit-elle en retenant son fils.

" Non !" répondit Roy qui tenait les mains de sa petite soeur.

" Il ne lui fera pas de mal voyons." ajouta leur père.

Enfin ils parvinrent à les séparer. Emeline gronda son fils, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop anxieux de savoir ce qu'on faisait à sa soeur. Ce fut ensuite son tour au moment où elle sortait. Yun tenait son bras, des petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Oooh ! Qu'on fasse pleurer sa soeur ça il n'aimait pas.

" Vous avez fait du mal à ma soeur !" s'écria-t-il.

Devinant sa réaction, Sa mère le souleva du sol. Roy attrapa un flacon en plastique qui traînait par là et le lança sur le médecin. En pleine tête. La réaction de sa mère ne se fit pas attendre : SBAF !

" Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille c'est compris ?" dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Roy ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Le docteur, un peu sonné, lui fit son vaccin. Le retour au manoir se fit bien plus calmement qu'à l'aller. Une fois la portière ouverte, les enfants bondirent hors du véhicule et se sauvèrent.

" Quelle comédie pour aller faire une piqûre !" soupira la mère.

" Chaque fois c'est pareil." ajouta le père.

* * *

Maes revint voir ses amis. Ces derniers sortirent du manoir comme des fusées, attrapèrent leur ami par la main et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Emeline les regarda faire depuis une fenêtre. Les enfants grimpèrent dans la cabane qu'ils avaient.

" Je les déteste je les déteste ! Et je déteste les docteurs !" dit Roy en faisant les cents pas.

Maes était assis à coté de Yun, qui semblait muette. Elle frottait toujours son bras, orné d'un pansement bleu.

" Ca va ?" demanda Maes.

" Non, y m'a fait mal !" gémit-elle.

Maes lui prit la main, et Roy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. A l'heure du repas les enfants rentrèrent chez eux. En passant ils lancèrent un regard noir à leurs parents, et prirent soin de s'asseoir loin d'eux. Pas un mot ne fut échangé de tout le repas. Les parents ne s'en formalisaient pas. Ils avaient l'habitude. Leurs enfants leur reparleraient d'ici peu.

Tandis que ces derniers repartaient faire Dieu sait quoi avec leur copain, Emeline décida d'aller se promener en ville. Elle entendit soudain une conversation qui éveilla son attention :

" ... tout pris je vous dit. Il ne restait plus rien dans la maison."

" Des voleurs ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !"

Elle salua une connaissance, qui la lança sur le sujet. Apparement il y aurait des cambrioleurs dans la petite ville, qui auraient déjà visité trois maisons.

" Et qu'en pense la police ?" demanda Emeline.

" Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent bien sûr. "

" Peut-être devrions-nous organiser des rondes. Ca les découragerait peut-être." suggéra l'archiduchesse.

" Excellente idée ! Je vais en parler autour de moi, et organiser une réunion."

Mme Mustang sourit, et se sépara de son ami. Elle rentra chez elle, où les enfants jouaient au salon avec Maes. Emeline informa son mari des derniers évènements.

" Je sais : c'est dans le journal."

" Y'a des voleurs maman ?" demanda Yun.

" Oui ma chérie. Alors faites bien attention tous les trois."

" T'en fait pas m'man ! Si Maes et moi on les voit on va leur montrer, hein Maes ?" fit Roy.

" Ouais !"

Emeline sourit. Les enfants retournèrent à leurs jeux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si les voleurs viennent chez nous ?" demanda Yun.

" Bah on les fera partir quelle question !" sourit Maes.

" Ca c'est sûr ! " approuva Roy.

" Ben j'espère qu'ils viendront pas. Je suis quand même pas rassurée." confia Yun.

Elle avait raison. Les deux malfaiteurs étaient justement en train de préparer leur prochain coup, en effectuant du repérage à bord d'un camion.

" T'as vu cette maison Henri ? Ca doit regorger de fric tout ça !" dit un des deux malfrats.

Grand, plus que son compagnon, il avait une tête de benêt et des yeux avides. L'autre, Gaspard, semblait déjà plus intelligent et plus sournois.

" Ouais. C'est la plus grosse du quartier. On a intérêt à bien calculer l'histoire."

Gaspard observa les enfants Mustang jouer dehors avec leur ami. Il observa également les faits et gestes de leur parents, et tout l'entourage. Ainsi, le voleur remarqua que Maes était étranger à la maison, que les parents s'absentaient souvent, que le personnel comportait un majordome, trois femmes de ménage et deux jardiniers. Cinq adultes à berner durant l'absence des maîtres des lieux.

* * *

" Tiens coucou Maes ! " lança Yun un après-midi.

Comme souvent depuis qu'il connaissait Yun, Maes rougit en la voyant. Il ouvrit la grande grille en fer forgé, et rejoignit ses amis. Un peu après, quelqu'un vint sonner à la grille. Le majordome alla voir.

" Oui monsieur ? "

" Bonjour, je dois livrer ça pour M. Yoanson." dit un homme en tendant une boîte de chocolat.

" C'est moi-même. Merci beaucoup." répondit le domestique en prenant la boîte.

" Bonne journée."

Le majordome regarda les chocolats un moment, puis rentra. Il se rendit dans la salle où ses collègues et lui avaient l'habitude de se reposer.

" Des chocolats ? C'est pour qui ?" demanda une femme de ménage.

" Moi visiblement. Mais j'ignore de qui ça vient, il n'y a pas de mot." répondit le majordome.

Une seconde femme de ménage ouvrit la boîte, et tous commencèrent à se servir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sombraient dans un profond sommeil.

" Bon : les sommifères ont dû agir, l'est temps d'y aller." annonça Gaspard.

" Et pour les gosses ?" demanda son complice en sortant du fourgon.

" Suffira de les enfermer quelque part."

Les voleurs pénètrèrent dans le manoir. Aucune trace des enfants, aussi commencèrent-ils leur sale boulot.

" J'vais chercher le ballon ! "clama Yun.

Les petits jouaient dehors, sur le côté de la demeure. Roy venait d'envoyer la balle dedans. Sa petite soeur y courut, et ramassa le ballon. Elle découvrit alors les cinq adultes tous endormis, avachis sur la nappe ou sur leur chaise.

" Bizarre, y dorment pas dans la journée d'habitude." dit-elle.

Yun s'approcha, et secoua un des jardiniers. Pas de réaction. Elle fit pareil avec le majordome, qui ne bougea pas non plus. Tout à coup, la brunette entendit quelque chose tomber. Doucement elle alla voir. Yun retint un cri de surprise en découvrant deux intrus en train d'embarquer les objets de la maison. Vite elle retourna dehors.

" Nii-san ! Y'a des gens dans la maison ! Ils prennent les affaires !" s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de son frère.

" Hein ? Comment ça des gens ? Et les autres y font quoi ?" répondit Roy.

" Chais pas y bougent plus ! Nii-san j'ai peur !"

" C'est sûrement les voleurs dont parlait ta mère Roy." devina Maes.

" Hein ah non mais c'est pas possible les parents sont pas là on fait quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait !" s'exclama Roy.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un trait et semblait paniqué.

" C'est à moi que tu demande ça ? J'ai que dix ans je te signale, j'ai jamais vu de voleurs !" répondit Maes qui balisait aussi.

" Je veux papa et maman !" gémit Yun avant de fondre en larmes.

" Hé mais pleure pas soeurette !" fit Roy en la serrant contre lui.

" Si nous les grands on commence à avoir peur, elle va être terrorisée." dit Maes avec bon sens.

" Ouais ben qu'on fait pleurer ma soeur, ça j'aime pas ! J'vais leur faire voir moi !" s'exclama Roy.

" Moi c'est ta conjugaison que j'aime pas trop. Mais sinon tu qu'on fasse quoi, on est trop petits." dit Maes.

" Pêt', mais on sait aussi comment faire tourner les grands en bourrique. Et moi chuis armé." reprit le brun en sortant son lance-pierre.

" Tu va faire partir les méchants, hein dis nii-san ?" demanda Yun en levant les yeux vers lui.

" Bien sûr, mais va falloir que tu nous aide. Tu va voir, ça va être comme quand on était au dîner tu te souviens ?" sourit Roy.

" Voui."

" Eh ben là ce sera pareil. Et t'en fais pas, si t'es avec moi tout le temps, y te toucheront pas." promit Roy.

" Bon alors d'accord."

* * *

Les enfants entrèrent au manoir la peur au ventre. Les cinq domestiques dormaient toujours. Roy était en tête de file, sa petite soeur collée à lui. Maes fermait la marche, tendu comme un arc. Roy arma son lance-pierre. Les voleurs étaient toujours dans le salon. Il visa un premier bandit, et lui envoya une pierre dans le derrière.

" OUHAHOUHAHOU !"

Vite ils se cachèrent avant qu'ils ne les voient.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gaspard ?" demanda Henri.

" Y'a un truc qui m'a fait vachement mal !"

PAF !

" WAIIILLEUH !" s'exclama Henri en se tenant la jambe.

" C'est sûrement les gosses ! Ils doivent être quelque part, attrapons-les." fit Henri.

Ils partirent à la recherche des enfants. Ces derniers parvinrent à monter à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, Roy refila un arc et des flèches à ventouses à son ami Maes, et donna une pelle en plastique à sa soeur.

" Tiens Yun, comme ça tu pourra aussi te défendre." dit-il.

" Bon maintenant qu'on est tous armés, on va aller leur montrer à ces méchants !" décida Maes.

" Ouais !" approuva Yun.

Ils sortirent prudemment de la chambre, et s'approchèrent de la rampe qui bordait l'étage. Pas de trace des voleurs. Maes en aperçut un, et fit signe à ses amis. Il leur chuhcota quelque chose. Yun partit vite fait dans sa chambre, et revint avec une paire de patins. Maes décocha une flèche dans la joue du bandit.

" Blblblblll !" fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

" Attends un peu toi !"

Le petit à lunettes se sauva. Yun posa un patin sur le chemin du voleur. L'autre ne manqua pas d'y poser un pied, et fit une lourde chute sur le dos. Après quoi Yun lui assena un coup de pelle sur la tête. Elle y était allée de bon coeur, et fracassa le nez du cambrioleur. De son côté, Roy avait localisé le second bandit, Gaspard. POK !

" OUAILLEUH !"

" Par ici grand crétin !" lança le gosse.

" Grrrr !

Roy fila aussi vite que possible. Il trouva Maes et Yun assis par terre derrière un angle de porte. Tous deux tirèrent sur une corde, la faisant se tendre et chuter le bandit.

" Hanlàlà ! Gasbard, d'ai le dez gui saigne ! Doit êdre gassé !" fit Henri en arrivant peu après, en se tenant le pif.

" Oublie ton nez, faut qu'on chope ces foutus gamins !"

Ils les aperçurent en bas. Vite ils descendirent pour aller les attraper.

" Où y sont ?" demanda Gaspard en regardant à gauche et à droite.

La réponse vint tout de suite. Roy les bombardait de pierres, Maes de flcèhes et Yun leur balançait les bibelots. Devant cette pluie, ils furent bien contraints de sortir. D'autant qu'ils entendaient une voiture s'arrêter à l'extérieur. Les voleurs parvinrent à sortir et à s'enfuir. M. et Mme Mustang entrèrent au salon, et découvrirent avec étonnement les sacs des cambrioleurs restés sur place.

" Maman papa !" s'écrièrent les enfants en se jetant sur eux.

" Les enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" demanda leur père.

" Les voleurs y sont venus !" répondit Yun.

" Quoi ?!"

Le majordome fit son entrée. Le récit des enfants ajouté au sien permit de comprendre le plan des voleurs.

" Et vous n'avez rien ! Oh mes chéris ! Viens là aussi Maes !" dit Emeline en étreigant ses enfants.

Elle serra également Maes, pendant que son mari appelait la police. Les domestiques étaient penauds.

" Ce n'est pas votre faute, n'importe qui aurait pu se faire avoir par des chocolats." dit Emeline.

" Nous aurions pourtant dû nous méfier, madame. Pas de mot ni rien qui indique sa provenance ... il aurait pu arriver malheur aux enfants par notre faute." dit une femme de ménage.

" Je comprends cela. Mais je sais aussi que moi-même j'y aurais goûté, et je me serais retrouvée dans le même état que vous. Par chance, ces petits sacripans ne manquent pas d'imagination et de ruse."

Les trois petits lui sourirent. En raccompagnant Maes chez lui, Mme Mustang présenta ses excuses à la mère du petit.

" Ne vous excusez pas. Je crois que je dois surtout remercier vos enfants qui l'ont aidé dans cette histoire." dit Roxanne.

" Mais le vôtre a aidé les miens aussi. J'espère de tout coeur qu'ils pourront continuer à se voir." dit Emeline.

" Oh oui je pense. Le contraire leur ferait beaucoup de peine, ils n'y sont pour rien. Et ça aurait très bien pu se passer chez moi."

Emeline sourit rassurée, de même que les enfants. Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami et rentrèrent.

" Je suis fière de vous les enfants, vous avez été très courageux." dit Emeline.

" Oh c'est surtout Roy m'man. Moi j'ai surtout pleuré. Pis c'est lui qui m'a protégée tu sais !" raconta Yun.

Roy rougit. Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" C'est très bien mon fils."

* * *

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait fuir ces voleurs." dit Gracia.

" Si fait, il valait mieux pour eux d'ailleurs ! Quand je pense à la façon dont Yun a fracassé le nez de l'un d'eux !" sourit Maes.

" Wai ! Mais j'avais une de ces trouilles n'empêche." dit la concernée.

" On avait vu ça ouais !" ironisa Roy.

" Ben attends ! J'avais que sept ans quand même ! J'allais pas arriver en disant : hé savez quoi, y'a des gens dans la maison ils piquent tout ! on continue à jouer ?"

Les autres ricanèrent.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'étions pas encore débarrassés de ces idiots loin s'en faut." reprit Maes, redevenu sérieux.

" Le contraire nous aurait étonné." intervint Havoc.


	6. Enlevés

**Bientôt la fin de cette fic ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie. La prochaine est finie et celle d'après presque. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

" Foutus gamins ! Nous faire rater notre plus beau coup, je te jure qu'ils vont nous le payer ! Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment mais ils paieront !"

Gaspard, le cerveau du duo fulminait. Lui et Henri avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais en abandonnant leur butin. Sans parler des blessures. Bref ils avaient tout foiré. Si encore ça avait été pour échapper à la police. Mais perdre un bon butin à cause d'une bande de gamins de dix ans à peine, c'était inadmissible.

" Hé Gasbard ! Ces gosses ..." fit Henri.

" Oui quoi ?!"

" Ben leurs barents sont riches. On bourrait les enlever et debander une raçon."

Gaspard considéra un moment son complice. Depuis quand avait-il des éclairs de génie celui-là ? N'empêche que l'idée était bonne. Ca leur ferait l'occasion de les terroriser un peu, histoire de se venger.

" Ouais t'as raison ! On va kidnapper les enfants Mustang !" répondit Gaspard en tapant dans sa main.

* * *

Bien loin de ces noirs projets, les enfants Mustang retrouvèrent une fois de plus leur ami Maes chez lui pour aller jouer au parc.

" Z'avez vu on est dans le journal !" annonça celui-ci.

" Nous on est dans le journal ? Bah pourquoi ?" demanda Yun.

" Ben c'est à cause des voleurs ! On les a fait fuir ! Tenez lisez." répondit Maes en leur montrant le quotidien.

Roy et sa soeur se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour lire l'article. Qui les amusa beaucoup

" Ca veut dire qu'on est des héros quoi." sourit Roy.

" Ouais ! Exactement !" approuva Maes en rangeant le journal.

Les trois petits héros sortirent et allèrent au parc.Sur le chemin, toutes les petites filles disaient bonjour aux garçons, à leur grande surprise.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?" demanda Maes.

" Aucune idée." répondit Roy.

Les voilà enfin au parc. Maes avait apporté un petit bateau, qu'il déposa sur le bassin. Tirant ensuite sur la petite corde qui y était attachée, il le fit naviguer. Yun avait apporté une corde à sauter, et les suivait en en jouant. Un marchand de bonbons arriva, et les aborda.

" Tiens mais ce sont nos vaillants petits soldats ! Comment allez-vous les enfants?" demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

" Bien monsieur." répondit Roy.

" Vous voulez des bonbons ?"

" OH OUI !

" Tenez, et régalez-vous !" reprit le marchand en leur donnant chacun un sachet.

Il s'éloigna, son étalage autour du cou.

" Savez quoi ? On devrait chasser les voleurs plus souvent." décréta Maes.

" Moi j'veux bien, si les gens nous paient en bonbons !" ajouta Yun en piochant dans son sachet.

" Ouais ! On joue au ballon ?" proposa Roy.

" D'accord !"

Maes rangea son navire dans sa boîte, puis tous trois s'éloignèrent pour jouer. Ils se lançaient la balle à tour de rôle. Soudain, elle atterrit dans sur la pelouse, dnas un coin où il était interdit de marcher. Comble de l'ironie, un gardien était tout près.

" Zut ! Comment on fait pour récupérer le ballon ? " demanda Maes, les doigts sur les lèvres.

" En plus lui, il est tellement bête que si on faisait un concours, il arriverait même pas à se qualifier." ajouta Roy en croisant les bras.

Maes ricana.

" Bon laissez, je m'en occupe." fit Yun avec un geste de la main.

Les garçons sourirent : elle arriverait bien à faire fléchir le gardien, elle faisait fondre tout le monde.

" Sivouplé monsieur !" appela-t-elle, les mains derrière le dos.

" Quoi ?"

" Je peux récupérer mon ballon là-bas ?"

Yun désigna la pelouse.

" Non, il est interdit de marcher sur cette pelouse. Si ta balle y est tombée c'est tant pis pour toi." répondit sèchement le gardien.

" Mais j'en ai besoin pour jouer, moi monsieur ! S'il vous plaaaaaaiiit ! Je recommencerais plus c'est promis !" reprit la brunette.

Yun afficha une mine adorable, à faire fondre la banquise. Et le coeur du gardien accessoirement.

" Bon, je vais aller te la chercher. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus hein !" dit-il.

" Merciii !" fit-elle avec un sourire on ne peut plus Mustanguien.

Le gardin lui attrapa son ballon, qu'il lui rendit. Yun le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire, et s'en alla.

" T'as raison Roy : c'est bien pratique une soeur." sourit Maes.

" T'as vu ça un peu ? Bien joué Yun !" répondit Roy.

" Oh c'était facile, il a pas fait de chichis." dit la petite.

Les enfants reprirent leur jeu, en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'envoyer trop fort. Sauf que le vent s'en mêla, et alla percher le ballon sur une branche d'arbre trop haute pour eux.

" C'est moi ou on a pas de chance aujourd'hui ?" fit Maes les mains sur les hanches.

" Hé Roy ! Demande à la madame si elle peut nous l'attraper !" suggéra Yun en désignant une femme assise sur un banc.

" Oé mais c'est sur toi que tout le monde craque, pas moi !" rappela son frère.

" Ben c'est l'occasion de t'y mettre ! Allez nii-san, en piste."

Yun poussa son frère, qui fut donc contraint d'utiliser son charme pour la première fois. La vieille dame leva ses yeux de son livre pour le regarder approcher. Son air glacé effraya un peu l'apprenti Don Juan.

" Dites madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous attraper mon ballon ?" demanda-t-il en montrant son bien.

Elle regarda le ballon, puis Roy. Il lui sortit une bouille toute mimi et le sourire qui va avec.

" Mais bien sûr mon petit ! Tu es si mignon !"

Elle se leva, et avec sa canne fit tomber le ballon que Roy récupéra.

" Merci m'dame ! Au revoir !"

" Au revoir mon petit !"

Maes était perplexe devant cette deuxième démonstration de charme made in Mustang.

" Comment vous faites ?" interrogea-t-il.

" C'est de famille !" répondirent les enfants.

Ainsi que vous l'aurez compris, les Mustang savent se servir de leur charme légendaire relativement tôt, pour ne pas dire d'instinct. Bien pratique pour atténuer la colère des gens quand ils avaient fait des bêtises. Espérons que cette fois encore, les petits pourraient compter dessus pour se sortir de l'épreuve qui les attendait, ainsi que de leur imagination.

* * *

Gaspard et Henri avaient épié les enfants une semaine durant. Ils connaissaient le trajet des enfants par coeur, et n'avaient plus qu'à passer à l'action. Les enfants se séparèrent à l'endroit habituel, un angle de rue. Les voleurs les y attendaient. Henri démarra. Le fourgon s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Gaspard ouvrit la porte latérale, les saisit par le bras et les entraîna dedans. L'effet de surprise conjugué à sa force leur pemis de les saisir sans trop de problème. C'est une fois dedans que ça se corsa.

Les gosses se débattaient, et comme il faut. Roy avait déjà lancé une pierre à leur ravisseur. Mais Gaspard parvint à les endomir au chloroforme. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans leur repaire, à l'extérieur de la ville. Les enfants se réveillèrent peu après.

" Attache-les pendant que je fais à manger." ordonna Gaspard.

Henri prit la corde qu'il lui tendait. Il fit trois pas, et s'arrêta devant la mine des enfants. Yun était dans les bras de son frère, et paraissait au bord des larmes. Roy n'était pas tranquille non plus.

" T'attends quoi qu'ils s'échappent ?" demanda Gaspard.

Henri soupira, et entreprit de ligoter les enfants.

" Non mais c'est quoi ces noeuds ?" demanda Roy.

" Quoi ?" fit Gaspard en revenant.

" Il nous a attachés n'importe comment. On pourra toujours se libérer comme ça." reprit Roy.

" Tu prétends t'y connaître mieux que nous en corde peut-être ?" reprit le bandit.

Pour prouver ses dires, le petit se défit de ses liens en un rien de temps Yun fit la même chose.

" On peut vous montrer comment faut faire si vous voulez." dit Yun.

Roy attrapa deux paires de menottes qui se trouvaient là, pendant que sa soeur défaisait la corde.

* * *

De leur côté, les parents des enfants avaient remarqué la disparition de ceux-ci. Voilà déjà bien longtemps qu'ils auraient dû être rentrés. Emeline avait déjà téléphoné partout, sans résultat. Son mari de son côté, décrivait ses enfants au gendarme qui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion.

" Bien je vous remercie. Nous lançons les recherches immédiatement." conclut le gendarme.

Il s'en alla. Emeline vint près de son mari, qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête. Chez lui, Maes alla voir sa mère :

" Dis maman, ils vont les retrouver bientôt mes copains ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mais oui mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Ca c'était un peu tard entre nous. Maes s'inquiétait depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que ses amis n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux. Lui il était sûr que c'était les voleurs, et l'avait signalé à la police quand ils étaient venus. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux. Maes avait dû donné leur description, aussi précisément que possible.

Maintenant la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était attendre.

* * *

" ... et enfin vous attachez les menottes comme ça. Et là vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, ça tient bien." dit Roy en se relevant.

Henri et Gaspard se retrouvaient les pieds entravés par la corde, et les mains menottées à leur pieds. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, sans parvenir à se libérer. Ils finirent même par se bousculer. Henri tomba sur une petite table où était posées les clés des menottes. Ces dernières, piquées par la curiosité, décidèrent d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemblait un cassoulet en 3D.

" Les clés bordel !" jura Gaspard, les quatre fers en l'air.

" Sont tombées dans la marmite." répondit Yun.

" J'ai une idée ! On va vous faire manger les haricots jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les clés." décida Roy.

Il se précipita vers la gaznière, éteignit le feu et sortit la marmite. Yun attrapa une cuillière en bois. Roy posa la petite marmite entre leurs ravisseurs. Yun prit une première cuillerée qu'elle tendit à Gaspard.

" J'en veux pas !" dit-il.

" Bah c'était bien la peine d'en faire alors !" s'exclama la brunette.

" Faut manger si vous voulez les clés." reprit Roy.

" Mais ..."

Yun lui enfourna la cuillère d'autorité. Elle piocha à nouveau dans la gamelle, et en donna à Henri, qui mangea bien sagement. Gaspard faisait plus de manières. Il tourna la tête quand elle voulut lui donner sa part. Yun jeta alors un regard éloquent à son frère. Roy pinça alors Gaspard.

" Aïeuh glomph !"

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Gaspard commença à réaliser qu'il avait fait un peu trop de cassoulet.

" Une bouchée pour maman, une pour papa, un pour grand-mère Anaïs ..." dit Yun.

Roy jeta un oeil dans la gamelle. Vide. Et pas de clés.

" Oh ! J'crois que vous les avez avalées." dit-il.

" Ah oui ! Ben c'est bête ça !" ajouta sa petite soeur.

" Bande de petits saligauds !" articula Gaspard, gavé comme pas possible.

" C'est quoi un saligaud ?" demanda Yun.

PROOOOUUUT ! fit Henri.

" Iiioouuh !" s'exclamèrent les enfants en reculant vivement.

Leurs ravisseurs étaient manifestement H.S, mais les petits ignoraient comment rentrer chez eux.

" On fait quoi nii-san ?" demanda Yun.

" Ben ... la nuit va tomber. On devrait dormit et on verra demain." dit Roy.

Ils avaient parlé doucement, pour que les autres ne les entendent pas. Ils laissèrent là les adultes, et cherchèrent les chambres. Bon, au moins ils auraient de quoi dormir. Le frère et la soeur dormirent ensemble. Le lendemain, quand il se réveillèrent leurs kidnappeurs étaient toujours ligotés, et endormis. Les enfants s'éclipsèrent. Peu importe comment, ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Une longue route s'étalait devant eux. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent au bord durant deux bonnes heures.

" Nii-san, j'ai faim." dit Yun.

" Je sais, moi aussi. Mais ça ira quand on sera dans la ville." répondit Roy.

Ils en étaient encore loin. Deux heures plus tard, la ville était en vue. Exténués, les enfants tombèrent sur le premier banc qu'ils trouvèrent. Un habitant qui passait par là les reconnus, grâce au journal qui avait publié leur photo le matin-même. Vite il alerta la police. Quelques instants plus tard, Roy et Yun virent une voiture de police stopper devant eux. Ils sursautèrent et firent mine de partir.

" Du calme les enfants ! Nous sommes de la police. On va vous ramener chez vous." dit un policier.

La vue de l'uniforme calma les petits. On les fit monter à bord du véhicule, et ramenés au manoir. Leurs parents accoururent en les voyant.

" Maman papa !" s'exclamèrent les enfants.

" Les enfants !"

Ce fut une intense effusion de joie. Roy appela ensuite lui-même Maes, pour qu'il vienne les retrouver. Les enfants se sautèrent dessus. Pendant ce temps, suivant les indications des petits, la police alla cueillir les voleurs. Les officiers marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en les découvrant sur le dos. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Oh ça va !" lança Gaspard, mort de honte.

Hilares, les policiers défirent la cordes et les embarquèrent. La mère des enfants organisa un petit dîner avec ceux de Maes, pour fêter les retrouvailles. Roy et Yun racontèrent leur capture.

" Je crois que désormais il vaut mieux qu'on vienne vous chercher." dit leur père.

" On peut faire ça à tour de rôle." suggéra le père de Maes.

" Excellente idée." approuvèrent les mères.

* * *

Temps présent.

" Kidnappés. Eh ben dites donc." fit Jean.

" On a eu peur quand même." dit Roy.

" Ca avait pas l'air ! Quand je pense que vous les avez gavés de cassoulet !" ricana Riza.

" On pensait pas que ça les neutraliserait, mine de rien. On a eu du bol je crois." dit Yun.

" Ouais, beaucoup de bol même." approuva son frère.

" Alors comme ça, vous saviez charmez tout le monde dès votre plus jeune âge ?" dit Gracia.

" Oh oui ! Ca me laissait pantois à chaque fois ! Ils faisaient craquer tout le monde !" dit Maes.

" Toi aussi t'étais pas mal." rappela Yun.

" Pas autant que vous ! Surtout toi Yun. Personne te résistait." reprit le brun.

" Ouais, quand ça marchait pas avec moi on l'envoyait elle." ajouta Roy.

" Mais avec l'âge, ça devenait de plus en plus diificile de résister à l'un comme à l'autre." continua Maes.

" A qui le dis-tu !" soupira Riza.

Roy sourit, et l'embrassa.


	7. Apprentis alchimistes

**Et voilà la fin de cette fic. Deuw autres sont achevées et n'attendent plus que votre bon vouloir. Par contre, la suivante sera assez courte. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis deux mois déjà, Roy et sa petite soeur avaient trouvé des livres d'alchimie. Cette science semi-magique les avait rapidement passionné. Ils passaient désormais une bonne partie de leur temps à l'étudier, ce qu'appréciaient leurs parents. Car pendant qu'ils avaient le nez fourré dans les livres, ils étaient sages. Anaïs Mustang, leur grand-mère, ne se montrait pas aussi optimiste :

" J'ai peur qu'au contraire ils n'en fassent davantage, et des plus graves." dit-elle à sa belle-fille.

" Non je ne crois pas. Ils sont jeunes, et ne vont certainement pas réussir du premier coup une transmutation." répondit Emeline.

Cependant, elle n'était guère tranquille. Ses chenapans seraient bien fichus de trouver le moyen de faire des bêtises, histoire de changer. Elle espérait simplement que ça maison n'aurait pas à en pâtir. Enfin, Emeline espérait que leur grand-mère les distraierait pour qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrive. La grand-mère et son mari étaient venus s'installer au manoir voilà quelques jours.

Un bruit de glissement les informa que Roy et Yun descendaient, assis sur la rampe comme d'habitude. La brunette lança qu'ils allaient retrouver Maes.

" Revenez pour quatre heure avec lui, je ferais un gâteau !" annonça leur grand-mère.

" OOUUUAAAAIIIIS !"

Les enfants retrouvèrent leur copain, et Roy lui annonça la bonne nouvelle du goûter. Puis Maes leur demanda de faire une transmutation. Car ce que les grands ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient commencé depuis quelques jours. Roy sortit de sa poche un tissu sur lequel était dessiné au feutre un cercle simple. Puis sa soeur posa des cailloux dessus. Tous deux apposèrent leurs mains sur le bord. Il y eut des éclairs, un peu de fumée, et un petit cheval en pierre apparut.

" Wah coooool !" dit Maes.

" On va pouvoir se faire plein de jouets !" dit Yun.

" Vouais ! Me suis déjà fait un nouveau lance-pierre !" annonça Roy.

" Encore ! Mais t'en as déjà cinq !" rappela Maes.

" On en a jamais assez de ces petites choses." fit Roy d'un ton sentencieux.

Maes et Yun échangèrent un regard blasé. Les enfants transmutèrent ensuite diverses choses, dont un cheval à bascule. Ils planquaient le tout dans la cabane qu'ils avaient dans la forêt.

" On va jouer aux indiens et aux cow-boys ! Je vais faire un arc pour Maes." annonça Roy.

" Et moi les flèches."

Le frère et la soeur se mirent au travail, et quelques intants après, Maes avait son arc et ses flèches. En farfouillant dans un coffre, il trouva des coiffures à plumes. Lui et Roy les mirent.

" Bien : Roy et moi on part à la chasse. Toi la squaw, tu garde le camp." annonça Maes.

" D'accord ! Je vais faire du feu pour quand vous reviendrez de la chasse." répondit Yun.

Les garçons s'en allèrent, et sortirent du domaine. Les voilà près d'une maison. Une grosse dame en sort, un panier à linge sous le bras.

" Voilà un bison. Attaquons-le." dit Roy, camouflé par la haie qui bordait le jardin.

Maes arma son arc. Il décocha une flèche, qui alla décrocher un slip pour finir par emballer la tête d'un gendarme passant par là avec son collègue. L'officer se retrouva scotché à un poteau, un slip autour de la tête.

" Oups ! Mauvaise pioche mon frère !" dit Roy.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir sur un autre terrain de chasse. Ils arrivèrent au parc. Un gardien qui passait par là les gronda alors qu'ils chassaient le pigeon.

" Un visage pâle ! " s'exclama Roy.

Paf une flèche dans le képi. Les deux sioux fichèrent le camp sous les cris du gardien. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien plus loin près d'un sapin.

" Pfiiooouuu c'est compliqué la chasse !" dit Maes en s'épongeant le front.

" Oui, mais on doit pourtant ramener une proie au camp, sinon la squaw va pas être contente." répondit Roy.

Maes approuva. Les garçons s'amusèrent encore un peu, puis retrouvèrent Yun au domaine.

" Et alors cette chasse ?" demanda-t-elle en les voyant.

" Bah rien." confessa Roy.

" Mais quels empotés ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Le bébé a faim je vous signale !" s'écria Yun en désignant une poupée.

" Et alors ! Si t'es pas contente la prochaine fois t'iras chasser toi-même !" répondit vertement Maes.

" Je crois que ça vaut mieux en effet ! Si on compte sur vous la tribu mourra de faim. Heureusement que j'ai envoyé des signaux de fumée à Grand-mère Wacondah, elle au moins elle a de quoi manger !"

" Alors en route ! Les guerriers se reposeront chez la grand-mère." décréta Roy.

" S'ils pouvaient aussi apprendre à chasser." ajouta Yun.

" Non mais tu va y aller toi ! On verra si t'es si maligne !" s'exclama Maes outré.

" Tu verra ! J'espère que t'en prendra de la graine, amateur !" riposta la brunette en attrapant sa poupée.

* * *

Les petits quittèrent la forêt et rentrèrent au manoir. Ils allèrent vers la cuisine. Un gâteau à la pistache trônait sur la table. Les enfants marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, et s'entreregardèrent.

" J'aime pas la pistache." dit Roy.

" Moi non plus." dirent Maes et Yun.

" Grand-mère le sait pourtant. Elle a dû se tromper." reprit la petite.

" J'ai une idée ! Si on transmutait le gâteau ?" proposa son grand-frère.

" Le transmuter ? Et en quoi ?" questionna son ami.

" En autre gâteau. On va juste changer le parfum. Ca doit être faisable." reprit Roy.

" Bonne idée ! Moi j'le veux au chocolat !" clama Yun.

" Moi aussi !" s'écria Maes.

" D'accord. Alors Maes tu fais le guet, et si mamie arrive tu l'occupe le plus longtemps possible." ordonna Roy.

" Ca marche." répondit son copain.

Il sortit de la cuisine, pendant que le frère et la soeur grimpait sur les chaises. Roy sortit leur cercle. Yun posa le gâteau dessus. Roy ajouta le chocolat pour le changement de parfum. Ensuite, tous deux se concentrèrent sur le cercle. Les éclairs apparurent comme d'habitude. Jusque-là pas d'anicroches. Sauf que ... ils étaient quand même débutants en alchimie. Et transmuter de la nourriture ... ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, ainsi qu'ils le constatèrent.

En effet, cet essai d'un genre nouveau ne fut pas vraiment concluant. Mais alors pas du tout. Les éclairs durèrent un instant, puis ils entendirent un bruit qui ressemblait à " bloatch". Et ils reçurent également du gâteau en pleine face.

Quand Yun et Roy se regardèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire. Tous deux étaient couvert de pâte gluante. Et que dire que reste de la cuisine. Intrigué par les rires, Maes ouvrit la porte. Il resta pétrifié devant le spectacle qu'offrait un gâteau explosé.

" Hm, c'est bien au chocolat." dit Yun en goûtant à la pâte.

C'est le moment que choisit Anaïs pour entrer à son tour.

" WAH !" s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

" Oh grand-mère ! " sourirent les démons.

Elle les regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle fut prise d'un fou rire, auquel se joignirent les enfants. Emeline vint voir à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis fut à son tour gagnée par l'hilarité générale.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué tous les deux ?" demanda la grand-mère.

" Ben en fait ... on n'aimait pas la pistache alors ..." commença Roy.

" ... on a voulu changer pour du chocolat." termina Yun.

" Oh mes pauvres chéris je suis désolée ! J'avais complètement oublié quevous n'aimiez pas ça !" fit Anaïs.

Emeline et elle vinrent ensuite débarbouiller les petits. Ils étaient bons pour le bain. Chacune alla en baigner un. Les enfants en furent déçus : un bain c'est plus rigolo à deux.

" C'est ça ! On sait très bien ce que ça donne quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la même baignoire." dit Emeline.

Traduction: celui qui se trouvait à côté se retrouvait aussi trempé que les enfants, sans parler de l'état de la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, les trois chenapans se retrouvaient autour de la table à manger des tartines. Yun avait ses cheveux noirs flottants sur ses épaules, et Maes ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable comme ça.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Les filles c'est pas adorable c'est chiant ! D'ailleurs Yun est assez pénible dans son genre !_" pensa Maes en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais dès qu'il la regarda à nouveau, son agacement disparu aussi sec. Yun lui sourit, et Maes rougit.

" _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je sens mes joues qui brûlent quand je suis avec elle ?_" se demanda le petit brun.

" Ca va mon pote ?" lança Roy.

" Hein oui oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

" Parce que t'es tout rouge." dit Yun.

Allons bon ! Si elle le remarquait elle aussi ! Maes se sentit rougir davantage.

" Houlà là ! On dirait une écrevisse ! sourit la brune.

Roy rigola, mais pas Maes :

" Bon c'est bon t'as fini ?" demanda-t-il avec colère.

" Hé ça va calme-toi ! Elle a rien dit de mal." intervint Roy.

" Ouais c'est vrai, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es tout rouge."

" Grmblmgrm." grogna Maes.

Il mangea ses tartines avec aigreur. Roy et sa soeur se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

" Attends Maes, t'as de la confiture sur la joue." reprit Yun un rien après.

Elle prit un peu de sopalin, et lui essuya la joue. Le garçon crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ce qui l'intrigua hautement. Quand ils eurent terminé leur goûter, Maes décida de rentrer pendant que ses amis pensaient reprendre leur apprentissage de l'alchimie.

" Je me demande ce qui a cloché tout à l'heure. L'alchimie ça explose pas d'habitude." dit Yun en attrapant un livre.

" En tout cas je suis pas près de recommencer. Pas envie que la nourriture m'explose de nouveau à la figure." avertit Roy.

" Pourtant ça pourrait être sympa."

" Ah j'ai trouvé ! C'est notre cercle qui n'était pas bon." annonça le brun.

" Ah oui c'est possible." concéda sa soeur.

Leur première expérience de transmutation s'était soldée par un échec ... pas cuisant mais désagréable quand même. Du coup, ils préférèrent se contenter de transmuter des objets, sur lesquels ils avaient un certain contrôle. Ceci en attendant de pouvoir faire une alchimie d'un tout autre genre, et qui les rendrait célèbres par la même occasion.

* * *

" Transmuter un gâteau ! Oh j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !" commenta Havoc.

" C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance ça. Je me rappellerais toujours du moment où j'ai poussé la porte, et où je les ait trouvés couverts de pâte marron gluante à souhait." ajouta Maes avec un grand sourire.

" Wai. Pour moi c'est pas tout à fait ça." dit Roy.

" Et vous n'aviez jamais réessayé jusqu'à la fois où nous sommes venus ici ?" demanda Riza.

" Non jamais. Je crois qu'au final on avait trouvé relativement désagréable de recevoir du gâteau gluant." répondit Yun.

" Ca se comprends." concéda Gracia.

" En tout cas, notre grand-mère a toujours pris soin de mettre ses pâtisseries à l'abri depuis ce jour-là." révéla Yun.

" En plus de nous demander si ce qu'elle allait faire nous convenait." ajouta Roy.

" Ca se comprends." fit Riza.

" Ah là là que de souvenirs ! On était bien comme ça mine de rien." soupira Maes.

Son regard s'était assombri. Roy comprit illico à quoi il faisait allusion : la guerre, l'entrée dans l'armée qui avait brisé leurs rêves d'enfants comme on brise du verre. Son expression se ternit de la même manière. Oui, c'était le temps de l'innocence, de l'insouciance, du bonheur pur et simple. Roy pensa aux frères Elric. Ils connaissaient ce sentiment de nostalgie teintée de regret. Sauf qu'eux, ils avaient connu cet âge d'or bien moins longtemps que lui.


End file.
